Hujan Satu dan Hujan Lainnya
by verbalrendezvous
Summary: AT.AR. Lihatlah bagaimana hujan membuat pria itu datang. Lihatlah bagaimana hujan mempertemukan bola mata hitam pekat dan hijau bening itu. /For Winterblossom Festival III, 2011/


_Will the rain ever stop, I wonder? For a pretty long time now it's been cold  
>Why does the rain chooses to fall on me? Why does it chooses me who has nowhere to escape to?<br>-Rain (sung by SID)-_

.

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort /Romance  
>Rating: T<br>Prompt: set #2/datang

.

_For Winterblossom Festival III_

_._

Secara literal, hujan: titik-titik air yang jatuh ke tanah akibat penguapan air yang berkondensasi di awan. Awan nimbus adalah awan yang menghasilkan hujan. Warnanya kelabu dan sebelum hujannya turun udara terasa pengap karena kalor yang akan keluar dari atmosfir terhalang awan itu.

Haruno Sakura mengetahui itu secara nyata. Ada banyak buku mengenai meteorologi yang terkadang ia baca saat senggang, ataupun saat ilmu-ilmu medis terlalu bebal untuk masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak pernah ia temukan di literatur meteorologi yang pernah dibacanya:

―kapankah hujan akan berhenti?

.

**Hujan Satu dan Hujan Lainnya**

_by Mitoia G. Roux, 2011  
>Naruto created by Kishimoto Masashi, 2000<em>

.

ZAASH. TRAK. TRAK.

Hujan lagi. Hujan lagi di Hutan Terlarang.

Hujan lagi di hati Haruno Sakura.

Hujan membasuh semua peluh di kulit para shinobi yang tak punya tempat atau alat untuk berteduh. Hujan menghanyutkan darah yang berceceran di tanah peperangan. Hujan membasahi rambut para kunoichi yang tak terlindungi. Hujan mengikis bau karat besi di hitai-ate.

Hujan terus di hati Sakura.

Hujan membasuh semua kesenangannya. Hujan menghanyutkan hatinya yang tersisa untuk mencintai. Hujan membasahi pelupuk matanya tiap malam. Hujan mengikis kehidupan bahagianya yang dulu bisa ia dapatkan hanya dengan berkumpul dengan keluarganya.

Di mana keluarganya sekarang pun ia tidak tahu.

Haruno Sakura: menyedihkan.

.

.

Hujan lagi di Konohagakure.

Hujan lagi di barak perang.

Hujan lagi mengikis tanah pasir berukir wajah pemimpin Konohagakure.

Hujan lagi menerpa kepala patung dua shinobi di Lembah Akhir.

Di tengah genangan air yang tercipta karena hujan, Uchiha Sasuke menapakkan kakinya.

Lembah akhir belum berubah sejak kali terakhir ia berada di sana. Sejak pertarungan itu.

Bertarung dengan bocah sesumbar yang kesepian, tanpa pernah merasa kehilangan. Sejak awal bocah itu memang sendirian. Terkadang ia iri dengan pernyataan yang ia sebutkan itu.

Hujan lagi menyerbu kepalanya.

Biar bagaimanapun, ia selalu iri dengan bocah itu. Seperti rasa irinya dengan kakaknya.

Bocah itu punya sesuatu untuk dipercaya. Punya sesuatu untuk diimpikan. Punya sesuatu untuk diperjuangkan. Punya sesuatu untuk dijadikan alasan hidup.

Punya seseorang untuk dicintai.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, tidak merasa punya hati untuk mencintai seseorang.

(Walaupun sebenarnya cinta itu ada di dalam hatinya.)

Pergilah ia ke Konoha, tujuannya.

.

.

Hujan lagi. Hujan terus. Hujan di hati Sakura.

Masih banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan. Lebih banyak daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu hujannya berhenti.

Masih banyak korban perang bergelimpangan di luar sana. Masih banyak pleton shinobi yang mengantri mendapatkan pengobatannya. Masih banyak musuh berbahaya yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Dan masih banyak teman-teman yang harus ia lindungi.

Melakukan hal-hal tersebut lebih baik daripada menatap hujan yang turun tanpa ampun. Menghujam hatinya. Memaksa untuk mengikis tempat penguburan perasaannya yang lama. Memaksa untuk melihat lagi kisah lama yang sudah lama terpendam dan terlupakan.

(Sebenarnya tidak terlupakan, namun sengaja ia coba untuk dilupakan walaupun tidak bisa.)

Sakura. Kunoichi medis yang terperangkap dalam perang dunia shinobi. Terperangkap dalam keadaan tidak bisa kembali ke hari-harinya yang biasa. Hari-hari di mana ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya di rumah menjadi asisten dapur ibunya, atau bercengkrama seharian di toko bunga Yamanaka.

Bahkan keselamatan keluarganya hanya bisa ia rasakan dengan firasatnya.

Mencoba untuk mencari udara segar sedikit dalam dunia yang sempit ini.

.

.

Hutan Terlarang ternyata sudah berubah menjadi barak persembunyian para shinobi Konoha, pikirnya.

Bagaimanapun, tiga tahun silam Sasuke pernah terjebak di tempat ini. Bersama dengan dua orang yang merepotkan itu. Bocah itu dan gadis itu.

Sekarang baginya itu bukan kenangan. Bukan pula hal yang patut untuk diingat-ingat.

Sekarang, saat ia memutuskan untuk membuang hatinya.

Tapi sekarang pula, ia teringat akan bocah itu dan gadis itu. Seakan mereka berlarian dan melompat ke sana ke mari seperti saat ujian chuunin waktu itu. Dan melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri yang mencoba melindungi mereka sambil mencari tahu sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat penasaran. Dirinya yang naif. Ingin sekali ia menusuk sosoknya saat kecil itu dengan kunai.

Bocah itu—kekanakan, kesepian, ceroboh, tidak pernah berpikir panjang, dan berisik.

Gadis itu—lugu, sok dewasa, selalu memonopoli keadaan dengan pernyataannya sendiri, dan―

―menyebalkan.

Kata-kata itu lagi. Terngiang di telinganya lagi. Terbersit di hatinya lagi.

Hujan deras lagi di hati Sasuke.

.

.

Ia terluka. Secara fisik dan mental. Seolah sharingan jika dipakainya hanya akan merusak matanya, seolah chakra jika dipakainya hanya akan menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Hatipun jika ia gunakan akan menusuknya dari belakang.

Kalaupun ia mati sekarang, tidak ada yang menjadi penyesalannya. Sejak awal ia hidup memang tidak ada tujuan yang menjaminnya untuk bertahan.

(Mungkin.)

Dan saat itu, di sela-sela penglihatannya yang berangsur memudar, ia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar, mendongak ke arah hujan, seperti mengharapkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya orang itu tahu tidak bisa. Seperti...

...mengharapkan hujan berhenti sesuka hatinya.

Wajahnya penuh goresan luka, perih, dan terpercik air hujan. Namun ia tak punya rasa yang cukup untuk memperhatikannya. Bahkan untuk sekedar memperhatikan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal pun, tidak cukup. Rasa itu memuncak, berkumpul pada satu titik, melesat sangat cepat, menuju sebuah pemandangan di hadapannya.

Gadis itu.

Gadis yang sok dewasa itu. Gadis yang selalu menilai orang dengan pendapatnya yang menurutnya absolut itu. Gadis yang dua kali ia bilangi itu: menyebalkan.

Lihat, sosoknya sekarang masih menyebalkan.

Berdiri di tengah hutan. Dengan wajah lusuh. Membiarkan dirinya diterpa hujan. Menengadah ke langit.

Persis seperti bayangannya dulu. Sok dewasa. Sok kuat. Sok melindungi. Membenci orang sesumbar tapi sendirinya sesumbar.

Menyebalkan.

Walaupun, Sasuke ingat sekali waktu itu, gadis itu adalah saksi kali pertama ia mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada seorang gadis.

(Lalu meninggalkannya sendirian di bangku taman.)

Kali pertama itu pula ia bertindak kejam pada seorang gadis.

(Mungkin.)

"GAH!"

Suara napas tersengal-sengal itu membuat Haruno Sakura melirik.

"Kau.."

"...Sa... Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

Bodoh. Mengapa masih kau tambahkan suffiks _-kun_ untuk orang yang meninggalkanmu lama dan datang kembali sebagai musuh?

Pria di depannya adalah buronan kelas S, penjahat paling dicari, pendosa yang paling diinginkan untuk mati. Dan Sakura hanya terdiam melihatnya.

(Ada sesuatu.)

"Sakura..." Bahkan di sela napasnya yang tersengal dan terdengar berat, pemuda itu masih menyerukan namanya. Dengan suara semi menghilang, tertelan bunyi deras hujan.

(Apakah hujan di hatimu mulai reda? Apakah bertambah deras?)

Ada sesuatu yang menghuni hati mereka. Di mana Sakura tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan untuk membunuhnya. Di mana Sasuke tidak bisa mengalirkan chakra untuk lari darinya.

(Hujan di dalam hati mereka.)

Diri mereka yang seakan amat bodoh. Karena hati yang menguasai logika.

Pria yang satu berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari hati itu. Ia tak ingin hidup dalam kubangan air hujan terus-terusan namun ia tidak ingin menghentikannya.

Wanita yang satu berusaha mencari cara untuk menghentikan hujan itu. Walaupun ia tahu tidak akan bisa dirinya menghentikan hujan itu.

Wanita yang hidup dalam kemunafikan diri. Pria yang hidup dalam pelarian diri.

Wanita yang membohongi diri sendiri. Pria yang melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

Walaupun mereka sama-sama polos.

"Kenapa... kau..."

Sekarang pria itu ingin membohongi perasaannya sendiri, dan wanita itu ingin lari dari kenyataan.

"Bunuh aku."

Apa yang ia bicarakan? Tidak maukah pria itu bertemu secara baik-baik, meminta maaf, lalu meneruskan kehidupan yang baru, baik itu di arena peperangan ataupun jeruji besi untuk kemudian berakhir di tiang eksekusi?

"Maksudmu?"

Bukannya ia tidak mengerti. Wanita itu ingin melepaskan diri dari kenyataan bahwa pria di depannya minta mati di tangannya dan melupakannya lamat-lamat.

Tenaga sudah lumayan terkumpul dari diamnya beberapa waktu silam. "Aku ini buronan kelas S. Kenapa kau malah membiarkanku berkeliaran sementara kau shinobi Konoha?"

_SIAL!_ Umpat pria itu. Pandangannya tambah memudar. Badannya pun sudah tambah berat untuk menampung geraknya.

"Lalu kenapa... kau tidak membunuhku duluan?" Dua meter. Jarak mereka berdua sekarang. Tidakkah gadis itu semakin mendekat? "Hunuskan katana itu padaku, begitu."

(_Dengan itu aku tidak akan menderita lagi karena menunggumu, Sasuke-kun_.)

Tenaga pria itu memang sudah mencapai batasnya.

Merasakan dirinya akan melihat gelap setelah ini. Mungkin penglihatannya akan meninggalkannya, mungkin hilang kesadarannya, atau mungkin sudah dicabut nyawanya.

Merasakan mati di tiang eksekusi bahkan lebih baik dari ini.

Setidaknya ia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir yang akan terbersit di setiap shinobi Konoha.

(Bahwa ia ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang pantas untuk bocah itu. Dan gadis itu.

Gadis itu.)

"Untuk apa?" Kali ini, dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk berpikir memeras otak, ia berdalih setidaknya perkataan itu bisa memperpanjang pembicaraan mereka.

(Setidaknya, bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengannya.)

Hati. Tidak pernah. Bisa. Berbohong.

Wanita yang sudah lelah itupun memaksa otaknya diperas. "Karena aku selalu mengejarmu? Karena aku... menyebalkan?"

Pernyataan itu lagi. Uchiha Sasuke sudah jengah.

(Dan kata itu sudah melenceng jauh dari makna harafiah di dalam hatinya.)

.

.

Melewatkan deru hujan dengan percakapan. Membuang waktu hidup dengan berbicara panjang. Sasuke baru tahu, ternyata di ujung kehidupannya ia akan begitu banyak bicara.

"Apa itu cukup?" sahutnya. Lagi-lagi terkubur suara hujan. Pandangan mata yang tidak fokus, cara berdiri yang hampir limbung... Ia tahu kalau hujan menyerap energinya pelan-pelan.

Bukan ia tidak mau membunuh wanita itu. Bukan ia tidak kuat untuk mengangkat Kusanagi dan menghunuskannya ke ulu hati wanita itu.

Ia hanya tidak bisa. Hanya. Tidak bisa.

Tidak bisa.

Samar-samar pria itu bisa melihat bibir wanita itu bergerak lagi.

"Mungkin?"

Akhirnya, sang wanita pun memutuskan untuk memperpanjang konversasi. Memulai dialog panjang antara mereka berdua. Menemani hujan yang masih ramai menyerbu sela-sela pepohonan, berusaha menembus tanah.

Tanpa ada satu sosok pun di antara mereka. Kebetulankah?

Hening sesaat.

"Tidak," jawab Uchiha Sasuke pendek. "Aku hanya kebetulan **datang** kemari."

Haruno Sakura ingin tersenyum. Tapi bibirnya terlalu berat untuk disunggingkan.

"Dan aku hanya kebetulan berdiri di sini. Lucu sekali." Senyum Sakura tampak miris.

Sasuke juga tersenyum miris, seolah mentertawakan situasinya ini. Tapi sebetulnya,

ia mentertawakan diri sendiri.

.

.

Baik kunai hitam maupun katana putih, keduanya tidak bergeming. Kedua benda itu hanya bereaksi dengan air hujan dan mengeluarkan bau karat. Bahkan satu tangan pun enggan menyentuhnya.

Tidak ada lagi yang dimiliki Uchiha Sasuke selain katana yang tergantung di kanan pinggangnya. Dan pakaian hitam sobek yang ia pakai. Dan alas kaki lusuh.

(Dan hati yang diepnuhi hujan.)

Sedangkan Haruno Sakura punya banyak hal. Keluarga, teman, guru, kampung halaman...

(Dan hati yang terus dideru hujan deras.)

Seakan mereka tersinkronisasi dan berhenti pada satu titik. Rasanya waktu tidak bergeming saat mereka saling menatap sosok satu sama lain.

_Hanya kebetulan datang kemari, sombong sekali. _Pikir Uchiha Sasuke.

_Hanya kebetulan berdiri di sini, omong kosong. _Pikir Haruno Sakura.

"Lalu.."

"Sasuke... kun..." Suffiks yang tenggelam di lautan hujan deras.

Sasuke diam. Menyimak apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Apakah kau... ingin kembali...?" Pertanyaan bodoh.

.

.

_Apakah kau... ingin kembali...?_

―_...sebenarnya ingin._

"Kau tahu... jawabanku bukan?" Crap. Kali ini napasnya jadi sangat berat.

Mungkin dewa kematian akan datang sebentar lagi...

"Ya." Sakura menyahutinya pendek.

DEG!

Pria itu. Terjatuh.

Beruntung tangannya masih bisa menyangga badannya yang limbung itu. Dan tangan satunya masih bisa menahan Haruno Sakura yang sigap mendekatinya.

(Seakan dia memang akan mati.)

Sebetulnya, beruntung sekali ia bisa bertahan hidup seperti ini setelah mengalahkan Uchiha Madara (yang kalah karena usia, tentu saja). Atau mungkin malah sial sekali.

Boleh aku tanya... sesuatu... Sakura...?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah perasaanmu... masih sama... seperti dulu?"

Diam sejenak. Sakura ingin mengubur semua itu dalam-dalam, sungguh. Tapi pria ini sekarang ada di hadapannya, menanyainya tentang hal **itu**.

"Kita cari tempat berteduh, Sasuke-kun!"

"...jawab."

Diam lagi. Kali ini sedikit berbeda. Karena wanita itu berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan chakra-nya untuk...

...penyembuhan?

.

.

_"Shishou, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi bila tensei ninjutsu digunakan kepada orang yang masih hidup?"_

_"Kau... Entahlah. Yang jelas itu jutsu terlarang, Sakura."_

.

.

...tensei ninjutsu.

Jutsu terlarang yang pada aplikasinya berfungsi: membangkitkan orang mati dengan menukarnya menggunakan nyawa sendiri.

Memang pada akhirnya bukan jutsu mati-matian untuk menyembuhkan orang sekarat. Bagi Sakura sendiri melakukan tensei ninjutsu kepada orang yang masih hidup dapat berarti membagi nyawa. Ia sudah bersiap jikalau sahabatnya perlu untuk ini. Mungkin Naruto, atau...

...dia.

"...jawab. Pertanyaanku."

Pantaskah ia menjawab pertanyaan seseorang yang sedang meregang nyawa?

"...bohong kalau aku menjawab tidak." Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sudah berapa tahun sejak terakhir kali mata hitam pekat dan hijau bening itu saling bertemu?

"...hal bodoh apa lagi yang kau lakukan..."

"...kau menyebalkan."

Sasuke harap, kata itu bukan kata perpisahan mereka.

"...bicara apa kau..."

Sakura mulai merasakan peluh tak terkira yang bercampur air hujan.

"...hei... Sakura..."

"Kau bodoh. Peperangan ini membutuhkanmu. Konoha membutuhkanmu."

"Dan aku..."

"...aku membutuhkanmu."

Hujan deras.

.

.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sang pria yang kebetulan datang di Hutan Terlarang. Sang wanita yang kebetulan berdiri di tengah hujan. Mereka yang saling melihat sosok satu sama lain dalam jarak dua meter. Sang pria yang ingin dibunuh namun sang wanita ingin menyelamatkannya. Sang wanita yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk sang pria.

Hujan deras.

Dua orang. Satu pasangan. Lelaki dan perempuan. Tergeletak berdampingan. Dengan tangan sang perempuan yang menekan erat tubuh sang lelaki.

Tensei ninjutsu.

"Dia... kunoichi medis di barak itu?"

"Siapa pria itu?"

"Pasti... Uchiha Sasuke..."

Ada satu sosok yang berjalan. Menghampiri sepasang manusia tak sadarkan diri itu. Lalu sosok lain lagi muncul. Semuanya berhenti bicara.

"...keduanya masih bernapas."

"Cepat bawa dia ke markas!"

"Baik. Uzumaki-san."

Mata biru langit itu tidak kuat menatap mereka lama-lama. Tapi entah kenapa, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa bahagia.

Dan sakit secara bersamaan.

_Akhirnya kau menemukannya, Sakura-chan..._

.

**END**

.

**NOTA AUTHOR **(emangnya gue utang? _–sok inosen- _itu bayarannya _-nunjuk2 fic di atas-_)

Sasukyuuuun! Minta pastaaaaaaa! #salah

aih, aih, apa itu? aku nggak mudeng sama jalan ceritanya... padahal sendirinya yg bikin. (tanpa sadar) dan dengan songongnya bikin ini pas mabok IchiRuki, dengerin Je Chante Pour Passer Le Temps (lagunya ganteng! Byakuya-taichou juga ganteng, tapi gantengan Senbonzakura (pedang), lebih ganteng lagi Tensa Zangetsu (roh zanpakuto) _–gaje-_) Passion SasuSaku lagirada kecempet dan aku semaleman ga tidur ngegarap fic ini (dimana setiap 5 menit buka internet browser, ngebales tweet, minum, makan, bikin kopi, dll)

tapi entah kenapa sepertinya Sasukyun di sini seksehh. ntar aku bikin lanjutannya/ versi lainnya deh XD

terima kasih winterblossom! terima kasih reader! terima kasih semuanya!

kalau mau komplain, nggak terima sama ceritanya, nggak terima sama ke-ooc-an-nya, nggak terima sama authornya *anda kejam! hiks t.t*, boleeeeh...

...review!

God bless us,

Mitoia Kurosaki #ctar


End file.
